How It Should Have Happened
by Kiribati
Summary: Tori Goes Platinum: What would have happened if Holly Vega had gotten home late that day? ONE SHOT.


Hello everyone! So, I recently re-watched Tori Goes Platinum and it still frustrates me on how it all went! I just couldn't rest my mind until I 'fixed it' even if it was just on my head. So I decided to put it on words for you guys to see the way I wanted it all to go, and I'm giving the overall POV a try! It's not what I'm used to, I'd like to know what you guys thought of it :)

**I hope you like this, please review and maybe check out my other Bori's!**

* * *

**How It Should Have Happened**

"Because you're awesome." Beck knew exactly what, and why he was doing what he was doing. Tori was by far the hottest girl in school, and a great kisser. That silly little stage kiss, on the first day of school had already been pretty hot, and he often caught himself thinking about how a real kiss would feel like. At first he went to Tori's house just to be a good friend, because that was their thing. He lost a role in a movie, Tori fixed it for him, she got kicked out of school, he made her face Helen to stay, and so on. But seeing her so vulnerable, and so close... He figured there was no better way to tell the world he wasn't with Jade anymore, and that he intended to keep it that way, than from hooking up with another girl.

Tori stopped thinking the moment his eyes locked on hers. She had put her feelings for him away for a long time now. At first she thought that what she felt for him was just a silly crush. Every single girl in school had a crush on Beck, he was hot, and laid low, _'He has his own RV!',_ she always thought to herself, the perfect make-out spot. Jade was a lucky girl, was. That was the thing. Jade always got in the way of the feelings Tori tried to avoid, and she was grateful for that. The last thing she wanted was to have feelings for a committed guy, but now that he was sitting in front of her, completely single, and saying all of those sweet words, she didn't see a reason to hold back anymore.

In the craziness that her life had been, with all the crazy outfits and attitude, she needed someone who saw her for who she was. Beck somehow knew she was faking it. So, when he finally gathered the courage to hold her hand and lean in, the butterflies in Tori's stomach had their own butterflies, and Beck's world turned upside down.

He pressed his lips against hers, cupping her cheek, but not too close, afraid to cross any more boundaries that he already had. And then just for a brief second they both stopped, didn't move, didn't even breathe. Because in that brief second, they realized what they had gotten themselves into, and they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Tori felt his lips and freaked out, but also felt as if she was melting all at the same time, and it became impossible for her to think about anything else other than the fact he was too far away. She opened her moth and gripped his shirt, making the second move. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't take the risk of doing that himself.

They both tasted like lemonade, and when he finally moved closer to her, she took the liberty to sit on his lap, straddling her legs on each side of the couch. He ran his hands on her back and under her shirt, giving her shivers up and down her spine, that only made her want to get closer. He kissed down her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair and tilted his chin up, bringing him back to her mouth.

None of them knew exactly what was going on, and why kissing felt so good, so much better than ever before. But the minute they heard the creak of the door followed by Holly Vega's footsteps, their teenage instincts made each of them jump opposite ways, as fast as if a car was about to hit them. And that was it, the car was the kiss, and it hit them like they never saw it coming, hard.

Tori made her way upstairs, relieved that she jumped away before her mother saw anything. _'No one saw us'_, she though. There was no need to worry, if he said it had been a mistake, and that she should forget it ever happened, she would. Even if it killed her.

Beck entered his RV and threw himself on her bed, thinking about the girl he had just made out with. His best friend. Where did they stood now? To him there were only two possible options, he either stopped talking to her altogether, or he stepped forward and admitted how he went there for a rebound, just to discover that... "That I love her."

He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, and staring at the pink picture frame Cat gave him for his birthday. The photo on it was their group, leaving for the fake Ping-Pong competition. Tori's right in the middle, so gorgeous. It took him only a few seconds to picture their lips, her tiny hands on his neck and how she pulled away faster than the wind, leaving him wanting nothing but more. His phone rang, and he rushed to it, opening the new message.

_From: Crystal Waters _

_I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, I've had enough of this nonsense. _

For the first time in a long time, Beck felt insecure._'What did she mean by that? How come she didn't mention what just happened? Unless she regretted it... ' _His thoughts rushed through his, before they were cut off by several poundings on the door. He quickly opened it, hoping that it was her, ready to admit her undying love for him and start off from where they left at her house. Without the risk of any parents walking in. But instead of that, he saw Robbie and André.

"Oh, it's you guys.." He breathed out, heading back inside and scratching the back of his neck.

"We're really happy to see you too bro." André replied, shutting the door behind him, and sitting down at the edge of the couch. "Jeez, do you have Tori's fever?" Beck shot his friend a look with wide eyes, looking over his shoulder and trying not to freak out. 'How_ could he know? Is that why they're both here?'._

"What?" He said, chuckling softly, trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't want to give himself away, just in case.

"Ya know, acting all grumpy and superior, just like her." He forced a smirk at the comment, and turned back, letting out sight of relieve.

"Sorry, men." Beck hated to feel anxious, specially when it was about something he had no control over. "What's up?"

"We were just about to go to the movies with Cat, do you want to come?" Robbie asked, but Beck's mind wandered back to the text message. "Beck!"

"What? Oh, no, I can't... Sorry." Andre nodded his head getting up, and giving Beck the basic up and down look, checking to see if he was high. "I have to clean up my RV, and fix my car and..."

"That's fine. Catch up with you later." They both headed out, and Beck reached for his phone again, no new messages. He had to reply on that first one, but instead he just ignored it, he needed to chill, and sort out his thoughts before texting her back.

* * *

Tori walked inside the school hallways with her own clothes for the first time in over a week. She paced around shaking, looking everywhere for two people. Mason and Beck. And after an un-replied text message she didn't know who she was more nervous the meet. She leaned against her locker, shaking her legs and looking around frenetically. "Stop acting so nervous." She jumped, hearing Beck's voice.

He seemed normal, just like he did before they made out, and that worried her. "I'm not acting, I am super nervous!" She exclaimed, not sure if he had asked about Mason, or himself.

"Stop." He pleaded, from the second he laid eyes on her that morning he could tell she was freaking out. So he thought it'd be better to put off the talk, at least until she solved things with Mason.

"Mason is gonna be here any second and he's dumb camera crew, to get a dumb video of me, slapping a delivery men!" She turned around, glaring at the door to make sure he hadn't arrived yet, when she felt Beck's hand resting on her arm, which was sweet, but wasn't helping with her nerves, at all.

"You just tell that guy Mason..." he began, but was interrupted by the producer himself, as predicted, with a complete camera crew behind him. He looked at Tori with a smile, right before noticing her clothes.

"Why are you dressed like a pre-turd?!" He screamed, and the girl just stood there, losing all of the courage she managed to gather earlier. "Did you send her the jellyfish dress, with the tentacles?!" His secretary tried to create an excuse for the fact that Tori was dressed awfully ordinary for a soon to be Pop star, and as much as Tori hated to let the woman take the fault for her, she couldn't bring herself to confront the guy.

Luckily enough, Beck was. "Tori doesn't want to wear your jellyfish dress or your meat hat." He argued, standing up for her. He didn't know if they were still friends, or if they'd never talk again, he only knew he wasn't gonna let anyone talk to her like that, not in front him.

"Listen to me young lady we have a contract!"

_'He stepped up for me, in front of the whole school__'_ she thought, and it was just what she needed. "Look, I don't want to be your puppet anymore, I don't wanna wear your stupid clothes! And stupid make up! I don't wanna be mean, or throw ravioli down astronauts pants!"

"You forgot one." The producer completed "You're not going to sing at the Platinum Music Awards anymore!"

She was desperate, that was a one in a life time chance, it could be her big break, how could it slip out of her hands so easily? "Beck!" she begged, being the only source of strength she had left.

"Sir, you're not going to be able to replace Tori that fast"

That's when it happened, Mason saw Jade, not only he saw Jade but he also chose her to replace Tori, and she accepted. Sure, Jade and Tori fought, were mean and sometimes even hated each other, but Tori would never, In a million years take her spot on such opportunity.

_"But you did make out with her ex-boyfriend..."_ The back of her mind echoed, and yes, she did. Tori made out with Beck and she might have been feeling guilty yesterday, but everything was clear to her now. What she felt for him was real, and she wasn't going to let him slip away, for the chance of having a friendship with someone who clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

"I'm so sorry Tor." Beck said, as soon as all the cameras had left, carrying a group of students with them. Beck was truly sorry until he looked into her eyes. He thought she'd be shattered, but there was something there, as if she still had something to look forward to. _'That's the Tori I know'_ he thought, she always tried to see things from the positive side.

"We need to talk." She said, holding his hand and pulling him inside the Janitor's closet. The bell for the first period rang, but neither of them cared about being late. No matter what class it was, not even Sikowitz's, was more important than what they were about to discuss. "That was really sweet, standing up for me in front of Mason."

Beck took a step closer to her, to see what reaction he got out. And his head went nuts when she followed, by getting closer too. "I'm sorry about not replying to your text yesterday I just... I needed to talk to you in person."

"Me too." Was all Tori could say, before standing on her toes, and crashing her lips onto his. Beck followed her lead, resting his hand on her lower back and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss taking smaller and smaller breaks to breath, with even a second being too much time apart from her. "I love you Beck, I know Jade will try to kill us, and I know it might be to soon but-"

He cut her off, lifting her up and kissing her again "I love you too, so much." he said, pressing his forehead against hers, never before had three simple words sound so good. He kissed the tip of her nose, and neither of them were able to shake off the foolish smile off their faces until their lips met again, and that's how they planned on keeping it.


End file.
